


Wo der Bigfoot heult

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: In „Timber“ versucht das A-Team einem Holzfäller und dessen verwitweter Schwester zu helfen, die erpresst und bedroht werden. Während Hannibal wie üblich einer Herausforderung nicht widerstehen kann und B.A. alles mit stoischer Gelassenheit hinnimmt, sorgt sich Face vor allem darum, was wohl sein Schneider zu Sägemehl auf seinem neuen Tweedanzug sagen könnte. Nur Murdock ist von diesem Ausflug in die Wildnis restlos begeistert – hat er doch in einer Zeitschrift gelesen, dass es für das Foto eines Bigfoots die unglaubliche Belohnung von 15$ gibt. Von da an ist er mit kindlichem Feuereifer auf der Jagd nach dem mysteriösen Waldbewohner. Zum Kummer seiner Freunde und vor allem Face, der das Zimmer mit ihm teilt...





	Wo der Bigfoot heult

Titel: wo der Bigfoot heult  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: The A-Team  
Charaktere: Murdock/Face, BA  
Thema: #031. Sonnenaufgang  
Word Count: 1854  
Rating: PG-15, slash, humor  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen. Crackfic-Alarm 

Summe: In „Timber“ versucht das A-Team einem Holzfäller und dessen verwitweter Schwester zu helfen, die erpresst und bedroht werden. Während Hannibal wie üblich einer Herausforderung nicht widerstehen kann und B.A. alles mit stoischer Gelassenheit hinnimmt, sorgt sich Face vor allem darum, was wohl sein Schneider zu Sägemehl auf seinem neuen Tweedanzug sagen könnte. Nur Murdock ist von diesem Ausflug in die Wildnis restlos begeistert – hat er doch in einer Zeitschrift gelesen, dass es für das Foto eines Bigfoots die unglaubliche Belohnung von 15$ gibt. Von da an ist er mit kindlichem Feuereifer auf der Jagd nach dem mysteriösen Waldbewohner. Zum Kummer seiner Freunde und vor allem Face, der das Zimmer mit ihm teilt...

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Der Lumberjack-Song am Ende der Story (den Murdock in der Episode auch teilweise singt) stammt von Monty Python. Der Bigfoot-Motel-Song am Anfang von „Jazz Butcher Conspiracy“. Ich glaube, er hätte Murdock gefallen.

 

Striding through the mighty redwoods   
Battling with the grizzly bear   
Mighty monster of the forest   
Bigfoot, Bigfoot, Bigfoot 

Bigfoot see a shiney light   
In the middle of the night   
Bigfoot see a neon sign   
Bigfoot reach for his credit card   
Oh no! Bigfoot Motel! 

 

Templeton Peck warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und zog stöhnend die Decke über den Kopf. Halb drei Uhr morgens. Hannibal würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er jetzt damit ankäme, das Zimmer tauschen zu wollen. Andererseits ertrug er lieber B.As Schnarchen als den markdurchdringenden Ruf von Murdocks Bigfoot-Liebesruf-Lockpfeife. Wurde der Mann nie müde? Face seufzte. Er selbst war hundemüde. Hannibal hielt es für erforderlich, Wachen einzuteilen und so hatte er von Mitternacht bis zwei Uhr draußen in der kühlen Nachtluft herumgestanden. B.A. hatte ihn abgelöst und Murdock sollte um vier Uhr die Wache bis Sonnenaufgang übernehmen. Und ganz offensichtlich beabsichtigte er, bis dahin wach zu bleiben und Ausschau nach dem geheimnisvollen Waldmenschen zu halten.

Vielleicht sollte er im Van schlafen, unbequem wie es auch wäre... Aber wie es Samantha erklären, ohne dass sie sie alle für völlig verrückt halten würde? Murdock würde es spätestens beim Frühstück ausposaunen und abgesehen davon, dass er ihre Gastgeberin enttäuschte - die ihm extra ihr Gästezimmer zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, so dass er nicht mit den anderen im Mannschaftsquartier schlafen musste – erwartete ihn dann auch der Spott seiner Freunde. Das Gästezimmer wies zwar um einiges mehr Bequemlichkeit auf und besaß sogar ein eigenes Badezimmer, aber Hannibal hatte ihm sozusagen als Ausgleich dafür Murdock zugeschoben, nachdem B.A. damit gedroht hatte, den Piloten seine Lockpfeife schlucken zu lassen, sollte er noch einen Ton davon hören. Nach der langen Fahrt, Murdocks unablässigem Plappern über Bigfoots und Wälder – woher zum Teufel wusste der verrückte Kerl das alles? – und ihrem ersten Zusammenstoß mit den sogenannten „Gewerkschaftsvertretern“ waren sie alle erschöpft und gereizt gewesen und nach dem Abendessen und einem ersten kurzen Überblick schlafen gegangen. 

Der Van war gar keine so schlechte Idee. Vielleicht konnte er Murdock überreden, dort seinen Bigfoot-Beobachtungsposten einzurichten. Oder hatten sie nicht noch etwas von dem Schlafpulver im Wagen, das sie B.A. ins Essen mischten, um ihn in ein Flugzeug zu schaffen? Nein, entschied er, noch war er nicht verzweifelt genug, um sich den Ärger des Colonels zuzuziehen und Ärger würde es sicherlich geben, wenn er Murdock um seine Bequemlichkeit halber betäubte. Hannibal fehlte es definitiv an Verständnis, aber der Mann könnte auch neben einem Güterzug schlafen...

Face lauschte, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass es still geworden war. Sollte Murdock endlich genug von der Jagd haben? Er schob die Decke nach unten, es wurde ihm ohnehin zu warm und stickig darunter. Die Taschenlampe lag auf dem Fensterbrett und warf einen eher kläglich anmutenden Lichtstrahl ins Dunkel hinaus. Daneben glitzerte die Lockpfeife. Aber wo war Murdock? Unter dem Türspalt zum Badezimmer drang kein Licht, da schien er nicht zu sein. Er trieb sich doch hoffentlich nicht draußen herum, wieder mit einer der unzähligen Fallen beschäftigt, die er sich während der Fahrt ausgedacht hatte? Wo er nur das Zeug dafür aufgetrieben hatte... Es war ihm nämlich keineswegs entgangen, dass Murdock die Reste von Samanthas Abendessen als Köder ausgelegt hatte. Es schauderte Face, daran zu denken, welches Ungeziefer davon angezogen werden konnte. Ob es hier wohl auch Bären gab? Außerdem war die Nachtluft, die durch das offenstehende Fenster kam, recht kalt. Er setzte sich auf. „Murdock?“, fragte er ins Zwielicht. 

„Facey“, erklang es neben ihm und Peck fuhr herum – wobei er sich die Nase gegen kaltes Metall stieß. 

„Au! Verdammt noch mal, mach’ so was nie wieder, Murdock!“ Fluchend betastete er seine Nase. Wie zum Teufel hatte er es geschafft, sich derart an ihn ran zu schleichen? Das Fernglas, das an einem Riemen um Murdocks Hals baumelte, war mit seinem Gesicht kollidiert, als sich der Pilot über ihn beugte. 

„Tut mir leid.“ Die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch wurde angeknipst, doch der Pilot kuckte keineswegs geknickt drein. 

„Könntest du vielleicht endlich die Jagd einstellen und ins Bett gehen? Es ist fast drei Uhr morgens, Murdock. Ich bin müde. Hast du diese riesigen Bäume angesehen, die Hannibal fällen will? Ich brauche meinen Schlaf.“ 

Der Pilot warf sich neben ihm aufs Bett, drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah grinsend zu ihm hoch. In Shorts, einem T-Shirt, den Schirm seiner Basecap nach hinten gedreht und einem vor kindlicher Begeisterung leuchtendem Gesicht, wirkte er nicht älter als vielleicht fünfzehn. Face seufzte. So sehr er einem auch auf die Nerven ging, man konnte Murdock einfach nicht böse sein, schon gar nicht, wenn er diese großen, braunen Augen auf einen richtete. Face seufzte. Er liebte diesen verrückten Kerl, aber mit ihm zusammen zu sein, erforderte manchmal die Leidensfähigkeit eines Märtyrers. „Leg’ dieses verdammte Fernglas weg und versuch’ einfach mal, für ein paar Stunden normal zu sein. Bitte? Mir zuliebe.“

Murdock richtete sich auf, die langen Beine unter sich gefaltete. „Jetzt ist aber die beste Zeit, um Bigfoots zu fangen, Facey, noch vor Sonnenaufgang“, erklärte er und zog einen Schmollmund. „Tagsüber trauen sie sich nicht aus ihren Höhlen, schon gar nicht, seit sie B.A. gesehen haben. Bestimmt hängt sein Steckbrief überall im Wald. Sie werden eine Belohnung auf ihn aussetzen und ihre Familien in den Höhlen verstecken.“

„Gee, Murdock“, seufzte Peck. „Kannst du nicht ein Mal ernst sein.“

Das Schmollen verschwand und wurde von einem schelmischen Lächeln ersetzt, dass Face eher... beunruhigend... fand. Er lehnte sich zurück, an das Kopfende des Bettes, als Murdock sich vorbeugte, die Hände rechts und links von seinem Kopf aufgestützt. „Was erwartest du, ich bin verrückt“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn.

Face blieb die Luft weg. Allerdings nicht wegen des Kusses, sondern wegen des Fernglases, das gegen sein Brustbein schlug. Seufzend schob er es weg und schlang die Arme um Murdocks Nacken. 

Doch der Pilot wand sich aus dem Griff seines Freundes und lehnte sich zurück. In seinen Augen blitzte es schelmisch auf. „Ernst genug?“

„Komm sofort wieder her“, grollte Face und griff nach ihm.

Murdock setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück und nahm das Fernglas ab, um es beiseite zu legen. „Du warst zu Samantha nicht unbedingt nett.“ Seine Stimme klang leicht gedämpft durch den Stoff des T-Shirts, das er sich gerade über den Kopf zog.

„Was?“ Entgeistert starrte ihn Face an. Er wusste, dass Murdock die ganze Palette von total verrückt bis völlig vernünftig drauf hatte, aber warum suchte er sich gerade diesen Moment aus, um ernst zu werden. „Was soll das denn jetzt?“

Murdock kniete sich über seine Beine. „Sie sucht jemand, der bei ihr bleibt – bei ihr und ihrem Sohn. Du solltest nicht so mit ihr flirten.“ Er beugte sich vor, und küsste Face erneut, ohne ihm die Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort zu geben. „Schließlich sind wir nur ein paar Tage hier.“

„Du bist wirklich verrückt.“ Face legte beide Arme um den Nacken des Piloten. Er holte tief Luft, als er Murdocks Mund an seinem Hals spürte. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Einmal hatte Murdock ihn gebissen und Peck durfte sich eine Woche lang die spöttischen Bemerkungen des Colonels anhören. 

„Verrückt, balla-balla, ein Einwohner von LaLa-Land. Erzähl’ mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß, Facey.“ Murdock hob den Kopf. „Ich bin verrückt und du bist der Faceman, der das Flirten nicht lassen kann.“

„Was soll das jetzt hei...“ Weiter kam Face nicht, denn Murdock küsste ihn erneut. Er zog ihn zu sich herunter, bis der schlaksige Pilot auf ihm lag, nur die Decke zwischen ihnen. Seine Hände glitten über Murdocks Rücken, folgten der deutlich spürbaren Wirbelsäule, schoben sich unter den Saum seiner Shorts. Er senkte den Kopf, spürte die große Narbe, die Hannibals Messer hinterlassen hatte, als er die Schussverletzung aufschneiden musste; fühlte sie an seiner Wange, rau, eine sicht- und fühlbare Erinnerung daran, wie knapp es damals gewesen war. Wie leicht sie Murdock hätten verlieren können. 

Als ob der Pilot seine Gedanken lesen würde, schob er eine Hand unter sein Kinn und hob sein Gesicht zu sich hoch, um ihn wieder zu küssen. „I`m a lumberjack and I’m ok“, flüsterte er.

Face lachte. Seit er wusste, dass sie als Holzfäller getarnt arbeiten würden, hatte Murdock diesen albernen Monty-Python-Song vor sich hingesummt oder geträllert. Es war schwer zu sagen, was B.A. mehr reizte – der Song oder das endlose Gerede über Bigfoots... Er versuchte die Decke zur Seite zu schieben, ohne Murdock dabei los zu lassen – als plötzlich draußen vor dem Fenster ein Klappern und Scheppern von Metall gegen Stein zu hören war.

Murdock fuhr auf und war aus dem Bett, bevor Face reagierte. „Mein Köder“, rief er freudestrahlend und rannte zum Fenster, um die Taschenlampe anzuknipsen. „Es hat geklappt!“

Face stöhnte frustriert auf. „Murdock! Komm’ sofort zurück ins Bett!“

Vor dem Fenster bewegte sich ein Schatten – und dann starrte B.A. wütend herein. „Nimm’ sofort die Taschenlampe aus meinem Gesicht, du Spinner“, schimpfte er. „Hast du etwa die Blechteller hierher gestellt? Was soll das?“ 

Murdock wich ein paar Schritt vom Fenster weg und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur ein bisschen Bigfood-Köder, mein Großer. Und du solltest besser darauf achten, wo du reintrittst.“

Face drehte sich seufzend auf den Bauch und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. 

„Face – sorg’ gefälligst dafür, dass dieser Idiot für den Rest meiner Wache im Bett bleibt!“, knurrte B.A. „Sonst binde ich ihn hier draußen an einen Baum und verwende ihn als Bigfood-Köder.“

„Soll ich ihn etwa ans Bett binden?“, murmelte Peck. 

„Husch, husch.“ Murdock machte eine wegscheuchende Geste mit beiden Händen. „Du vergraulst mir die Bigfoots, Großer.“ Er griff nach der Lockpfeife und produzierte ein markerschütterndes Quäken. 

Eine mit goldglitzernden Ringen geschmückte Hand griff nach drinnen, doch Murdock rettete sich mit einem Satz nach hinten. Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als würde B.A. ernsthaft erwägen, durch das Fenster nach drinnen zu klettern und Murdock die Lockpfeife in den Hals zu stopfen, doch dann schüttelte er sich nur und kehrte zurück auf seinen Wachgang. 

„Murdock, komm’ sofort zurück ins Bett“, maulte Face. „Du hast gehört, was B.A. gesagt hat.“

„Gleich“, erwiderte der Pilot geistesabwesend und sandte erneut eines der schrillen Geräusche in die Nacht hinaus. „Es ist nicht mehr lange bis Sonnenaufgang, ich habe keine Zeit mehr.“

Face zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Das würde noch eine sehr lange Nacht werden... Und Murdock sang schon wieder dieses blöde Lied!

Ende

 

The Lumberjack Song

I never wanted to do this job in the first place!  
I... I wanted to be... A LUMBERJACK!  
Leaping from tree to tree!  
As they float down the mighty rivers of British Columbia!  
With my best girl by my side!  
The Larch! The Pine! The Giant Redwood tree! The Sequoia!  
The Little Whopping Rule Tree! We'd sing! Sing! Sing!

Oh, I'm a lumberjack,  
and I'm O.K.  
I sleep all night  
and I work all day.

I cut down trees,  
I eat my lunch,  
I go to the Lavantory.  
On Wednesdays I go shoppin'  
And have buttered scones for tea.

I cut down trees  
I skip and jump  
I like to press wild flowers.  
I put on women's clothing  
And hang around in bars.

I cut down trees,  
I wear high heels,  
Suspendies and a bra.  
I wish I'd been a girlie  
Just like my dear papa.


End file.
